


晚安，尼禄

by sgyh12



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgyh12/pseuds/sgyh12
Summary: DVN亲情向





	晚安，尼禄

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来源于贴吧里讨论但丁是不是真正快乐的帖子，里面有人提到了但丁在砍树之前似乎有话要对尼禄说，但还没说出口就走了。
> 
> 我想尼禄也是有很多想说的话对那俩人说，但来去匆匆，只能等到他们回来之后才能继续。
> 
> 尼禄中心偏亲情向的DVN，如果你想看作CP向也完全没问题，斯巴达家都太好了。
> 
> 愿每个人都能睡个好觉。

【他们走的太快，快的有些话都没来得及说】

 

最初，他是十分愧疚的，他弄丢了但丁托付给自己的阎魔刀，胳膊虽然很痛，但远远不及自己的内疚。

 

但自尊心迫使他不想在这个老混蛋面前服软，他想对但丁说：“没事的，这些我都能处理好。”

 

 

莫里森是个不错的介绍人，尼禄在战斗间的空闲时光里曾向他打听过但丁到底是个什么样的人，但莫里森只回道：“你知道吗孩子，即使是最亲近的人也无法说得清他是个怎样的人，你脑子里他是怎样的，他就是怎样的。”

 

在红墓市里的那棵参天大树垮掉后他向尼禄介绍了需要人手处理残留恶魔的地方，在那里可以获得政府的报酬。

 

尼禄知道这些恶魔即使没有他的帮助消减也是时间上的问题，本想拒绝直接回到福图纳，但他低头看见了自己没了一只袖子的大衣，还有那下面烂了几个显眼大洞的线织衫，又想到姬莉叶和那群孤儿，只能答应了这份差事。

 

这对他也是一件好事，至少杀掉恶魔可以占据自己一部分时间，没有空闲去想多余的事。

 

莫里森看着尼禄的样子，想起刚认识那会儿的但丁。但这孩子与但丁还是有些不同，但丁是个外热内冷的老练猎人；而尼禄经常把喜怒哀乐写在脸上，言语之间都有年轻人的冲劲儿，但自从但丁与他的兄弟走后，这小家伙就经常走神，莫里森大概猜到孩子在想什么，意外获得又猛然失去的感觉一点也不美妙，刚刚还挺热闹的小团伙此时就剩下尼禄还妮可在了。

 

 

“怎么回事？生病了？”妮可上了车看见尼禄一动不动的趴在小桌子上调笑着问。

 

尼禄罕见的没有和她斗嘴，直到妮可上前几步摸了几把他的银白色头发才慢吞吞的说：“大概是有点累了，我们之后就回福图纳吧。”

 

妮可察觉到留在红墓市这几天他都有点不对劲，但从未像现在这样显而易见，像被霜打的茄子。她抬起尼禄的脸一瞅，就见男孩的眼睑浮着淡淡的黑色。

 

尼禄一直以来是个精力旺盛的男孩，他似乎永远都有使不完的力气，妮可还清晰的记得第一次与他见面，帮助修理绯红女王的场面，自己因为那个美人强大的推力整个飞出去，而尼禄却能单手拿着引擎全开对恶魔大杀特杀。妮可见过尼禄猎杀恶魔时的狠劲儿，他凭借自己的臂力用绯红女皇尖锐的顶端刺入它们坚硬的外壳，狠狠撕裂恶魔的肉体，同时发动她引以为傲的引擎，一档、二档和三档，在轰鸣声中伴随耀眼的赤色火焰肢解恶魔的身体，一时兴起他还会把恶魔扔到天边去，这精力无穷的小子对待那些恶心的东西都是这样的，即使来上车轮战也不见拖垮他的身体，妮可猜想他围绕赤道跑上一圈才能消耗掉那过多的体力。后来手断了在医院也不老实躺着，大出血还有力气和别人一起溜走打架。

 

妮可非常佩服尼禄的生命力。

 

“好家伙，你这黑眼圈怎么还带延迟，昨天不还生龙活虎的？”妮可啧啧称奇，“我还以为你是个铁人呢。”

 

尼禄也无法说出个所以然，实际上自己这一个月睡眠质量都很差，幻肢痛与抑郁的心情伴随他每一天。他猜斯巴达家族的血脉帮助他挨过一系列的战斗，但没想到直到现在往日的疲劳集中爆发，差点把他压垮——最显眼的就是这个黑眼圈。

 

尼禄也懒得和妮可斗嘴，任由她捏着自己。

 

“真是稀奇，”妮可走到前面坐在驾驶位上，“好吧，咱们这就回去吧，恶魔也处理的差不多，钱也拿到了。”

 

他本来还奢望老男人那张嘴里能蹦出对他的好话。

 

从逆卡巴拉树断裂后他就是如此，战斗的时候他不会想太多，也没有觉得肉体上的劳累，但现在什么事都结束以后那些疲劳感却像洪水侵袭着他，把他淹没，让他动弹不得。

 

也没什么可以留恋的了，他唯一想做的就是休息，仅此而已。

 

妮可习惯性的把烟放嘴里，拿起打火机准备点上，她看了看后视镜里那个几乎缩成一团的家伙，只能砸吧嘴里烟嘴的烟味，把打火机丢在窗台上。

 

他们距离福图纳不算太远，在晚上的时候回到了家。姬莉叶一上来就抓住尼禄看个不停，发现这个男孩没有受什么伤甚至长出了完好无损的人类胳膊才松了一口气。

 

虽然对于尼禄是怎么长出胳膊的十分好奇，但两人风尘仆仆的赶回来已经费了不少体力，尼禄的脸色很差，姬莉叶还是决定先去准备晚饭，让他们好好吃一顿。

 

姬莉叶的厨艺一直很棒，今晚尼禄虽然没什么食欲，但在女孩担忧的目光中还是尽可能的多吃一些。

 

吃完晚饭后他匆匆洗漱就回到了自己的卧室，正准备一头倒在床上的时候，他想起维吉尔临走之前给自己的诗集。

 

尼禄犹豫了一下，还是决定把那本书从之前放上去的书架上拿下来。他像个偷东西的孩子一样看了一圈四周，带着书上了床。

 

这是英国诗人威廉·布莱克的诗集，它之前一直在拿在V的手里，自己也只是远远的看着。最显眼的就是上面大写的“V”，它点缀的花纹华丽且繁复，烫金在某种皮革制的封皮上，他把手覆在书本的表面摩挲，印刷的凹凸质感十分的舒适。尼禄来回看了几遍，都没有在封面上找到标题和条形码、出版社的信息，他随意的翻了一页，第一眼看见一首名为《爱的秘密》的短诗。

 

“千万别试图说出你的爱，爱永远不能被说出来……”尼禄喃喃道，“是吗？”

 

每一页的诗都配有精美的插图，他明显的感受到制作这本书的用心程度。尼禄简单的用眼睛掠过这些书页，来到了最后一页，这一页的页脚上有这本书主人的签名，“Vergil”——他的字迹利落而俊秀。

 

这是一本私人定制的书，价值不菲。它的每一页都因为频繁的翻阅而显得松散，却没有破损的地方，它被主人小心翼翼的爱护着，也曾陪伴他度过睡前的时光。这是尼禄唯一了解维吉尔的窗口，他把那个闲庭信步吟诗的形象与维吉尔联系起来，身体却忍不住打了个颤，阻止自己继续想下去。

 

尼禄合上书，把它放在自己的枕头下面。

 

他闭上了眼睛，就会一直想但丁和维吉尔，想他们和自己的关系，想关于他们所有的一切，包括分别与他们第一次见面的场景，从中想要窥探什么除了这眼睛、发色、血统之外与自己的关联性。他之前是多么的需要睡眠，但这时躺在床上却忍不住发抖。

 

尼禄紧紧攥着自己的胸口，感到难以呼吸，他知道这是什么，这是不甘心，这是难过、痛苦的混合体。

 

枕头下面那本诗集有种特殊的纸张味，带着储存很久的古旧气息，又像角落里的苔藓。那大概是V的味道，又或是维吉尔……父亲的味道。

 

混蛋。尼禄想着，他们都是混蛋。

 

不可否认，他是有些惧怕维吉尔的，这家伙是自己老爹他更愿意相信但丁是。维吉尔身上有着拒人千里之外的氛围，他脸上的表情不多，看不出他有什么想法，自己和他的话更是少之又少，总共他们就只见了三次面而已，但奇怪的是那时候他向自己道谢了。

 

V的时候他还记着吗？

 

等那两个家伙回来，自己要与他们说什么呢，想必那时候的气氛一定很尴尬，大家只会默不作声的低头做自己的事，空气里充满了心照不宣的回避。

 

虽然自己很想知道但丁和维吉尔当年发生的事情，但如果他们不主动说自己也不会开口，那是那两位双胞胎的的私事。

 

是啊，那是他们的私事。

 

尼禄抓紧了枕头，把身体往被窝里缩了缩，脸埋在柔软的枕头里，强迫自己进入梦乡。

 

即使身体告诉他极度疲惫，但睡眠依旧质量不佳，尼禄的胳膊已经重新复原，不会再有以往肉体的疼痛与幻觉的烧灼与电流感折磨他，但这黑暗中依旧有无形的手抓住了他，强迫他陷入不安的泥沼里。

 

他看见了一块黑布。

 

像是应激反应，尼禄突兀的有几秒窒息感。那是他一切的开始，人生的源头，包括名字也是由此而来。那块稍显破旧的黑布包裹着婴儿小小的身躯，孤零零的躺在冰冷的地板上，对于他来说这样的保暖措施显得寒酸了，原本粉嫩的嘴唇被冻的发紫，却还有力气哭，小家伙超常的体质也让他忍耐到了被孤儿院工作人员发现的时候。

 

他回过头去，看见的只有一抹离去的淡红色身影，她就像岛上所有的普通女性那样，穿着制服裙装，戴着白色的兜帽。

 

尼禄想到等维吉尔回来，他要问一问关于自己的母亲的事，但恐怕以他的个性早就忘的一干二净了吧。

 

“你是妓女的孩子吧！”

 

“白头发真奇怪。”

 

真是混账，这梦是怎么回事。尼禄感觉有石头砸到他的脑袋上。

 

尼禄回忆自己以前是怎么应对这种状况的，拳头是他最好的武器，虽然每每是对方先挑事，但自己总是把那群年龄比自己还大的家伙打的鼻青脸肿哇哇大哭，即使大人们清楚是谁先开了头，但最后被惩罚的人一定是自己。

 

孤儿院的小黑屋与时不时生长着杂草的花园是他的小世界，他不讨厌被关禁闭和体力劳动，这样可以一个人呆着，那些讨厌的视线也不会再缠着他了。

 

随后就再也没有人用言语侮辱他，这个场景对于尼禄来说确实是十分久远、几乎要忘却的糟糕记忆了。

 

“我妈才不是妓女！”他理直气壮的向那群小屁孩们吼道，“我有老爸了！他那样的家伙，才不会找妓女呢！我爸我叔也是白头发，有种你们也教训他们呀？！”

 

话音刚落，几颗石头接连命中他的脑门，好像有黏糊糊的液体留下来，遮住了他的视线。

 

他感觉不到痛，所以没什么好伤心的，如果能回到幼时他一定会这么说，但他只能在这里像个幼稚的孩子发发脾气。

 

尼禄的年龄不大，二十出头罢了，无论是恶魔还是人类都那么年轻，他的在遇到那红色半魔之前的人生都给予了海上的岛屿福图纳，从未与岛外的世界接触过，可即使在岛上，他也没有朋友，除去与姬莉叶和克雷多共处的时光，他都是自我疗伤。

 

因此他不擅长交际，但却有着敏感的心，现在他讨厌自己这颗心，它让他焦急、辗转反侧，做这些已经没有意义的梦。

 

他在梦中不断地回忆幼时的时光，那时的他是多么单纯、寂寞，对自己的来历一无所知，同龄人对他发出恶毒的话语，像个被雨淋成落汤鸡的鸡仔，在别人的冷眼里瑟瑟发抖，用自己超常的力气去反抗，渴求着亲生父母的爱护，也厌恶着他们，直到遇见养父母这事才算到此为止。

 

他在以前就姬莉叶与克雷多两个可以说得上话的人，他不是没有努力过交朋友，但在教团工作时没一个人能接受他的特殊性，他们偷偷摸摸的嫉妒，面上却还是一副虚伪的笑容。

 

尼禄看见幼小的他头破血流，睁着湛蓝的眼睛，眼眶里有晶莹的泪水在打转，可他咬着下嘴唇，努力吸着鼻子，不让那些液体留下来。

 

随后他感到有一只温暖的大手覆在他的头顶，轻抚着男孩柔软的白发。

 

接下来，他的世界陷入一片混沌，眼前只有白茫茫的雾气。

 

“你看看你这黑眼圈，年轻人要注意身体，我不希望我们回来以后看见一个野生大熊猫。”一个声音无奈的笑着道，尼禄觉得这声音十分耳熟，却迷迷糊糊的分辨不出是谁。

 

覆在他头发上的手上面似乎有茧子，揉着自己头顶时有些硌，但尼禄完全不介意，此时他就像一个被抚慰着的小奶狗，那只手让他嗅到了熟悉且安心的气味，从梦境的烦扰中脱离出来。

 

“你们……什么时候回来？”

 

这是尼禄一直没能来得及说出口的话，他还未问出这个问题，这两个老家伙就离开了。

 

他觉得要是不问，就会要憋死似的。

 

“孩子，或许我们很快就会回来，也许要等上很长时间，”另外的一双手突然伸过来捏了捏这个年轻小伙子的脸颊，“答应我，照顾好自己？否则你连做梦的机会都没有了。”

 

大男孩的脸颊被扯得明显有了痛感，这使他有些惊奇，若是平时被这样对待绝对会原地跳起把那双手打掉。可眼前仍然是一片雾气，他看不见前面的那两个家伙，也无法动弹，尼禄有些分不清自己到底是醒着还是睡着了。

 

尼禄眨了眨眼睛，想再把模糊的视线变得清楚。他张着嘴还想说什么，但只是上下轻微的发抖，什么声音都发不出来，像是喉咙里有一颗石头堵塞在那里。

 

“我们会听你好好说的，见面的时候再叙叙旧，”有人亲了亲他的额头，带着些许湿漉漉的柔软触感让尼禄本能的缩了缩脖子，“但真的到了大男孩睡觉的时间了。”

 

随后空气静止了那么一会儿，他没有再说话，像是在等待什么。

 

“晚安……尼禄。”

 

一直未开口说话的人出了声，他的声音有低沉的磁性与沙哑，还带着有些别扭的柔和，这个人从来不善于表达，他一直沉默着用自己的方式行动，即使想要主动关心也显得那么生涩。尼禄的感情像是溃堤的洪水，他快速闭上了眼睛，阻止自己任何流泪的可能性。

 

他现在连擦拭自己的脸颊都做不到。

 

“死要面子。”

 

尼禄没有理那个明显很找打的声音，他吸进一口气，再慢慢呼出来，使自己的鼻子没有那么酸涩。

 

他小声的回答道：“晚安。”

 

或许这个孩子说出“父亲”这两个字还需要一段时间，但他一直绷紧的眉头终于松懈下来，甚至没有注意到自己微微的扬起嘴角。抚摸他头发的手离开了他，随后所有的触感消失了，耳边寂静无声，一切的嘈杂与烦扰都离他远去，男孩放任自己的身体沉入温暖而无意识的黑暗中。

 

明天也会做一个好梦吧。

 

（END）


End file.
